Thanks For the Night
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: For KNDFANGIRL's Week of Randomness! OPPOSITE DAY! -What will happen?- Not good with summaries...


**Author's Note: So today is Wednesday. It's KNDFANGIRL's Week of Randomness this week and today is... OPPOSITE DAY! ! ! ! ! ! She decided that for this day, we'd just make a one-shot with the couple we'd least likely write about. So for this one-shot I did- Well... You'll find out when you read it. It shouldn't be too hard! :D**

**Enjoy! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

* * *

><p>Her orange-brown hair flowed in the wind. She was walking, or should I say, <em>owning <em>the sidewalk. Her arms were at her sides, swinging slightly as she moved onward. Her glasses glinted in the sunlight and she seemed to know exactly where she was going. As she approached a house, before she even had the chance to knock, it slung open. A short and lanky woman appear before the girl. She smiled warmly at her, her eyes showing excitement.

The woman pulled the girl inside, offering to take her coat or get her something to drink.

"No thanks." She had replied to the woman.

She clutched onto her purse and smoothed down her pretty blue dress.

The woman then grinned at her again and frowned as she went up the stairs.

"Herbie!" She yelled as she knocked on her son's door. He was taking too long to get ready and she did **_not _**want her son to miss out on this event. She was so happy and excited for him, but if he didn't hurry up, the chance would disappear. "Come out right now!"

The door slowly opened and a slightly large young man came out.

He was wearing a nice brown suit with a mustard colored bow tie on. His mother had given him some new glasses to wear so instead of his thin, round spectacles, he now had thick, dark glasses. He didn't really like them, but he hated being in his mother's line of fire. She dragged him out of his room even more and dusted off his outfit, fixing his tie and glasses and smoothing down his unruly brown hair. She had suggested getting his braces removed but he thought that went a little too far for just one night.

"You look great, Herbert."

"Yeah... thanks mom..."

"Now get downstairs to your date before she leaves. I'll be right back with the camera!" She then rushed off as he sighed from relief that she was gone. He hurried downstairs, messing with his hair so it was the way _he _wanted it. He turned his gaze toward the creature down at the end of the steps. He slowed his pace and stared at her.

She had done her hair brilliantly, making it into a swirly bun, curls dangling off in front of her face.

Her dress was gorgeous. It was all sparkly and a pretty shade of periwinkle blue. Her matching purse was hanging from her shoulder as the pearly strap draped down to her hip. She had a nice, puffy, white coat on that looked really expensive.

Herbie couldn't help but stare a moment.

He snapped out of it as she lifted a brow at him, saying, "Are you coming or what?"

"Y-yeah. I'm coming. My mom just wants to take some... uh... pictures."

"Pictures? !"

He thought it was a bad idea since she sounded so-

"I love taking pictures!"

-nevermind...

He grinned sheepishly.

"Good. She'll be here any second now."

He then stepped onto the floor and stood beside her. He couldn't believe he was finally going on a date with the girl he had liked since elementary school. Things had changed drastically for him in the last few years. He was now fifteen years old and still remembered his time in the Kids Next Door. It was all thanks to Rachel, Numbuh 362, that he still remembered. She had made a new rule. All operatives would have to take a test at the age of thirteen. If they passed and weren't a threat to the KND, they didn't become decommissioned. Herbie was thankful he passed.

But anyways, he waited beside the beautiful girl.

Finally his mother arrived, snapping a surprising picture of the two of them.

"There goes my Christmas card for this year!" She happily responded.

Herbie just wanted her to hurry up and get it over with so he and his date could actually HAVE a date.

The girl posed many pictures with him as his mother snapped, what it seems like, hundreds of photographs. Finally she called it quits when the camera had no more film. Herbie gave a silent thank you and he and his date proceeded out of the house. His mother waved after them as they got in his car. They buckled up and drove off toward the restaurant his date had chosen to go to.

As they arrived, Herbie hurried over to the passenger's side, opening the door for the pretty girl.

She smiled gingerly and they walked into the building. A waiter grinned as he saw their reservations and showed them to their table. They both sat down as the waiter handed them their menus. Then he left to attend to the other guests.

Herbie couldn't help it. He gazed at the girl across from him in a daze, hypnotized by her wide-eyed look. Like a deer in the headlights.

She was gorgeous and perfect and he didn't see anything wrong with her. You might say he was blinded by love, but he knew he could love all the bad things about her just like he loved all the good things.

The girl caught him staring and smirked, laying down the menu loudly.

"What are you staring at?"

He blushed over, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Sorry..."

She smiled. She liked the attention. _"Maybe going out with Herbie WAS a good idea."_ She had thought to herself. She twirled her hair in a flirty way and as the night progressed, she actually found herself liking the slightly geeky boy even more. He wasn't like any other boy. He actually paid attention to her and made her feel important. She just kept on smiling as they talked and had a wonderful time. She felt rather disappointed when he pulled into her driveway minutes after leaving the restaurant.

A small sigh escaped her mouth as she walked up to her door.

Herbie wanted to see her off, so walked up to the front steps with her.

He had his hands cramped down into his pockets as he looked at her shyly.

She grinned at him for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Thanks for dinner, Herbie. I had a really nice time tonight."

He nodded, grinning.

"So does this mean we can go out again?"

"That might be a future plan." She said while giving a sly smirk.

He seemed surprised when she said that. He watched as she opened her front door and stepped inside. She shut the door slowly as Herbie stood on the other side. He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets, about to turn around, when he heard a click. He turned around and was greeted by a warm sensation that filled his body with delight and shock. His face went scarlet and his lips felt warm and cold at the same time.

As the feeling simmered down, he stared at the girl in astonishment.

"W-what was that for, Lizzie?" He had asked the girl.

Lizzie grinned.

"I just wanted to thank you properly for the date. So... thanks." Then she retreated back inside, shutting the door once again.

Herbie gave the widest grin he could ever manage. He cheered lowly and skipped on back to his car.

"Woo hoo!" He said excitingly as he opened the car door. He started up the engine and drove off, smiling all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep... Lizzie and Herbie. It's been five years so maybe Lizzie kinda changed... doubt it, but I did make her a bit nicer in this! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ! !**


End file.
